


Le risate dopo la battaglia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Piccoli Hobbit [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una mia rivisitazione della scena appena precedente a quando Legolas, Aragorn e Gimli ritrovano i loro amici hobbit.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Pairing: Merry/PipinoPrompt: condividere l'erba pipa? Solo in cambio di cibo!





	Le risate dopo la battaglia

Le risate dopo la battaglia

Pipino dimenò i piedi nudi oltre il bordo del muretto, erano ricoperti di terra e più volte, con i talloni, colpì la superficie di mattoni. Guardò Merry stringere la pipa con la mano, delle nuvolette grigie si sollevavano sopra il suo capo. Il vento gli fece mulinare i corti capelli castano rossicci e un paio di riccioli gli finirono davanti al viso, il mantello grigio si sollevò alle sue spalle. 

Pipino giocherellò con la spilla a forma di foglia che gli teneva il mantello e si voltò. Afferrò un cosciotto salato di maiale e se lo portò alla bocca, dando un morso. Inghiottì, si leccò le labbra sentendo il sapore del maiale e socchiuse gli occhi, arricciò il naso; si girò e guardò l’altro hobbit. Inghiottì a vuoto un paio di volte, abbassò lo sguardo e allungò la mano, avvicinandola alla bisaccia di pelle del migliore amico. 

Merry volse di scatto lo sguardo verso di lui e gli schiaffeggiò la mano.

“Ahi!” si lamentò Pipino. Si avvicinò la mano al viso e soffiò, i ciuffetti ricciolini di colore castano chiaro oscillarono dietro il suo viso.

“Dai, ne volevo solo un po’” si lagnò. Si sentì un tonfo e i due hobbit si voltarono vedendo passare il tronco di Barbalbero. L’odore di bruciato punse le narici del più giovane e si sentì il gorgogliare del fiume in lontananza.

“Scommetto che vuoi la mia erba pipa. Tu fumi troppo Pipino” borbottò Merry. 

Pipino strofinò i piedi tra loro e si sporse nuovamente.

“Possiamo fare a metà…” propose abbassando la voce. 

Merry gonfiò il petto, rizzò la schiena e si allontanò la pipa dalla bocca. Sbuffò facendo uscire delle nuvolette di fumo.

“Condividere l’erba pipa? Solo in cambio di cibo! E’ doveroso” sancì.

Pipino sorrise e gli porse il suo cosciotto.

“Quel che è giusto, è giusto” ribatté. 

Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere.


End file.
